Happy Holidays: Part Two: Happy New Year Darien!
by Silent I c e Vampire
Summary: Continued from Happy Holidays: Part One: Merry Christmas Darien! What will happen when Darien has to leave for a month? How will he tell Serena? SxD
1. A Young Couple

Happy Holidays!!!  
The Serena and Darien love series  
By: Sailor Dark  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SAILOR SCOUTS!!!!!! PARTS:  
  
PART I: MERRY CHRISTMAS, DARIEN PART II: HAPPY NEW YEAR, DARIEN  
  
Okay, I'm back and I finished part two of the series! If you liked part one then you'll love part two!! Please Review!!!  
  
Part II: Happy New Year, Darien  
  
Chapter One- A Young Couple  
(2 days until New Years)  
  
"Oh man, I'm going to be late!" Serena Tsukino cried as she ran down the street to her school. She'd woke up late this morning and now she was late for school for the fourth time this week.  
Instead of running into her classroom, Serena ran into someone's arms.  
"Hey Meatball Head." Serena recognized this voice, he's been her boyfriend ever since Christmas; Darien Chiba.  
"Hey" Serena gave him a hug, "Sorry, can't talk, I'm late for school!"  
"See you later then."  
"Bye!"  
Serena ran passed him, Darien watched her go, he smiled.  
Serena has been his girlfriend 6 days now, and he loved her more than life itself.  
15 seconds left to get to school as Serena burst though the classroom door 10, 9, 8...  
Serena just made it to her seat when the lat bell rang though the halls. Serena let out her breath, I made it!!!  
Plus, Mrs. Haruna was surprised that Serena was on time today.  
Around the middle of the class lesson, Serena was in her 'Dream World'. She was dreaming about Darien.  
"Serena!" Mrs. Haruna practically yelled, "Please get out of your 'Dream World' and pass the papers in front of you, back!"  
"Oh, Sorry." Serena answered as she took the papers from the person before her; some students snickered.  
After she passed them back, she looked at her own. It was a flier for a dance for this coming New Year's Day, and it was formal.  
Serena raised her hand.  
"Yes?" Came Mrs. Haruna's voice.  
"Um, does the person you bring to this dance have to be from the school?"  
"Yes, just Junior, High, and Collage."  
"Okay."  
Serena smiled; Darien attended the Collage here, so she could ask him to go to the dance with her.  
  
After school, Serena met up with Lita, Mina, and Amy; and they all went to the Crown Game Center.  
"Hey Andrew!" Serena called, "How are you doing?"  
"Great!" Andrew answered back, "You looking for Darien?"  
"Yeah, do you know where he is?"  
A voice came from behind her, "Right here, Meatball Head."  
Serena turned around and embraced her lover in a hug; Darien hugged her back.  
"What's up Meatball Head?"  
Serena pulled the flier from her book bag and handed it to him.  
Darien read the flier and smiled, "Suppose you want to go?"  
Serena blushed. "Well, yeah..."  
"Alright Meatball Head, I'll take you."  
Serena hugged him again. "Thanks!" Mina and Andrew rolled their eyes; Lita sighed with a romantic look on her face, and Amy paid no attention because her nose was yet in another book! After the five were setting at a booth, (Serena and Darien on one side, holding hands under the table; while Lita, Mina, and Amy were sat on the other side, Mina finally grabbed the book out of Amy's hands and passed it to Darien under the table; who taunted her until Serena felt sorry for her and gave the book back to Amy.) they started to talk about the dance on the 31st of December. "So Mina, do you have anyone in mind for the dance this Wednesday?" Serena asked her friend. "Well....I'm sure Darien knows him....." She trailed off. "Who is it, spit it out!" Lita demanded excitedly. "If you just wait and let her answer, maybe she'll tell you!" Serena, Lita and Darien looked up to a teasing face Raye, "And if you ask, I'm going with Chad." "Chad?!?" Serena was shocked, "Why him?!?" "Because he's my boyfriend, Meatball Head!" "Really? Since when?" "Since about a week ago." "Why didn't you tell us?!" "Because you would have told everybody else on the block, and plus, I wanted to tell you when I got ready to." Raye backfired. "Oh" Was her only response. After about 3 hours, everybody but Darien had to go home for dinner. Darien walked Serena home and kissed her before he left. Unfortunately, her father saw. "SERENA!!!" Her father screamed as she walked into the house, "GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Serena gulped, she was in trouble now! "Yes, Daddy?" "DON'T YOU 'YES DADDY' ME! WHO ON EARTH WAS THAT YOUNG MAN?!?" Before Serena could speak, Irene, Serena's mom, came out of the kitchen. "Kenji Tsukino!" She scolded, "Do you just like to yell at Serena every single time she likes someone?!?" Then added this to Serena, "Go on up to your room dear, your father and I need to talk." Serena began to climb the stairs to her bedroom; while listening to her parents bicker... "She's NOT having a boyfriend!" "What's wrong with it?" "She's too young!!" "She's 14 years old!" "That's still too young!!" "Just let her have a boyfriend, you can't just lock her up and never let her have a chance at love! Kenji, my father was the same way! But look at me now! We have two beautiful children and how are we going to have grandchildren if you just tell them they can't love another person!" Serena heard a pause and some mumbling from her dad. Finally, she heard he father give in, "Alright, alright, she can keep her little boyfriend, but if they break up, she better not come crying to me!" Serena shut the door to her bedroom and let out a sigh of relief. What if her dad told her to break up with him, then what would she have told Darien! After Serena took a shower, her mother called her down to dinner. All through out the meal, Kenji kept giving her cold stares until Irene kicked him under the table; in which Serena found it very hard not to laugh through the rest of dinner. Serena stretched as she pushed the door open to her room. Her eyes immediately fell on a picture of Darien that Andrew had given to her about a week ago. Serena smiled, never in her 14 years of life has she cared for someone more... Serena climbed into her bed and kissed the Darien-Picture goodnight. Then she whispered in to the dark, "Goodnight Darien..."  
  
Darien leaned over the railing of his apartment balcony, where he and Serena first kissed; he smiled.  
Then something in is mind made his heart stop.  
He forgot to tell Serena that he was leaving for America in 3 days, the day after the dance. And would be gone for the next month, maybe month and a half.  
All of January.  
Hopefully, he would be back before Valentines Day. Darien sighed; it felt like one of those lonely Christmas' again...  
Darien turned on his heel and walked back into the apartment... 


	2. The Secret is Out

Here's Chapter Two, Please review and enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Two- The Secret is out!  
(1 day until New Years)  
  
It was Friday!  
Serena loved Friday's, apart from Saturday's of course!  
As the Sun peeked through the window curtains, Serena slowly began to wake up. She yawned and stretched, the school called the day off because of the snow that was icing up the roads.  
Slowly but surely, Serena got dressed and went downstairs. She opened the door and called out, "Bye mom, bye dad; see ya later!" Her dad just grunted, obviously knowing where she was going. Her mom just waved at her, and Sammy didn't even look up from his comic book he was reading.  
Serena was walking to the park, when someone came up from behind her and put their hands over her eyes. Serena already knew who it was.  
"Guess who!" A husky voice called, his breath tickling her ear.  
"Hey Darien." Serena said. She removed his hands from her eye sight and turned around. He laced their fingers together and began to walk down the street again; his midnight blue ocean eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
"Meatball Head, it's 8 in the morning. What are you doing up so early?!?" He teased, then noticing that she was not listening. "Hey, Earth to Meatball Head!"  
"I'm listening Darien, I'm just in a thinking mood."  
"Mind telling me?" He asked  
"I'm just thinking...............about us......."  
"Oh Really?"  
She blushed and Darien bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "How about now?"  
She shook her head, "If you really want to know..........I'm daydreaming."  
Darien just smiled, that was all the information he needed. When they got to the arcade, Darien opened the door for Serena; who was still daydreaming.  
"Hey, Lovebirds!" Andrew called out to them, then added this to Serena, "Serena, what in the world are you doing up so early?!?"  
"That's what I said!" Darien agreed, "Anyway, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure Dare." Serena went off to play the new Sailor V game while Andrew and Darien talked about Darien's America trip.  
"Hey Dare, did you tell her yet?"  
"No, I can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we both know that it would break her heart if I went away for that long."  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
"I don't know..."  
"You have to tell her sooner of later!"  
"WHY!!" He screamed, "SO I CAN WATCH HER GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE ELSE!!!"  
"Darien I--"  
"I HATE COLLAGE, ANYWAY, I'VE LOST MY FAMILY; I CAN'T LOSE ANYBODY ELSE!!!"  
Darien stalked out of the arcade with everybody staring after him. They soon went back to their business.  
Andrew just looked at Serena; he saw hurt and sorrow filling her eyes. Darien's sudden outburst had explained everything; one lonely tear escaped her eye and fell onto her cheek. Soon, more followed... 


	3. A Broken Heart and a Changed Life

I have Chapter Three! Please review and enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Three- A Broken Heart and a Changed Life  
(New Year's Day, and the Dance)  
  
"Darien!" Serena screamed, banging on his apartment door, "Darien, open the door." The door opened.  
Serena immediately fell into his arms, she broke down crying; Darien said nothing, he just hugged her as tight as he could without crushing her.  
After she calmed down a little, Darien walked her into his apartment. They both sat down on the couch, Serena just let her head rest on his chest; tears silently coming down her face.  
"Why are you leaving?" She whispered, barley able to talk with all these emotions clouding her mind.  
"I have to go to some classes there, so I can get my doctors degree." He answered back holding her as close as he can to his body; molding them together.  
"Do you have to go?" She asked a pleading note in her voice.  
Darien didn't say anything; then he felt anger rise within him, much like when he yelled at Andrew.  
"Do you even know what I go through everyday?!?" He said to her; somehow, Serena could feel the anger surging through him.  
"Serena, I have no family. I wake up by myself, go to work by myself, then come home to an empty apartment; every single day I might add." Darien calmed down while he was talking to her, "Serena, ever since you've been my girlfriend, all that loneliness disappeared. And now, I have to go to America, and leave you behind, and I don't want to do that..."  
"Oh, Darien......" She answered to his speech, "I never knew you felt that way..." "That was why I hid my feelings for you, I was afraid of being hurt..."  
Their eyes connected and Darien inched closer to Serena; who dared not to move and ruin the moment.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that I—"  
Serena placed her pointer finger over Darien's lips, "I understand exactly how you feel; even with a family, things are still hard for me too."  
Serena removed her finger, but Darien didn't speak; he finally had someone to share his feelings with, someone who would listen to him. Darien pulled her close to his body again, and hugged her gently.  
They sat there for a minute, blue clashing with blue; love joining with love; mind connecting with mind.  
"Hey Darien?" Serena asked; their eyes still connected.  
"Hmm?" Darien replied; it was obvious that he wasn't paying attention. (AN: Just like guys...)  
"I Love You."  
Darien smiled; which made Serena's heart melt. "I Love You Too, Meatball Head." Serena rolled her eyes; You think he'd drop the nickname... She thought.  
After a few more exchange in compliments, Darien shared his painful past with Serena, and then promised that he would apologize to Andrew at the Dance tonight.  
At about 4:00 in the afternoon, Serena was saying goodbye to Darien so she could get ready for the New Year's Dance.  
"I'll pick you up at about 6:30, okay?"  
"Alright, I'll be waiting."  
"Thanks for listening to me today; I really needed to tell someone."  
"No Problem."  
Then Darien descended his head and touched Serena's lips with his own.  
After they kissed, Serena walked home and opened the door to her room. She rummaged through her closet and found the perfect dress for this evening. The dress was dark blue, it didn't have sleeves and the dress reached all the way down to her ankles. The dress had a v-neck and was slightly flared at the bottom.  
Serena took a shower before she slipped the dress on.  
After she had slipped the dress on, her mother knocked on the door. "Come in." Serena called.  
"Serena, honey, you look absolutely wonderful!"  
"Thanks Mom!"  
Irene helped Serena with her hair, which were back up in her buns when she was done. Fake dark blue flowers were tied around her pigtails; her golden locks were in braids.  
About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Kenji opens the door to find a very handsome Darien in a Tuxedo, with a bouquet of Red and White Roses in his hands. Kenji shot him a warning look and motioned his head upstairs.  
Darien was surprised at this gesture, he wanted Darien to take care of his little girl; he smiled.  
Just then, Serena came down the stairs. Darien's laughter melted off his face in a stunned reaction. In his eyes, Serena was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Kenji rolled his eyes at the two.  
After saying their goodbyes, Serena and Darien walked out to his car and Darien opened the car door for her, Serena smiled and got in.  
After they were on the road, Serena got a good chance to look at him; her eyes widened. Darien fit his Tuxedo perfectly, his dark bangs were falling adorably over his deep midnight blue ocean eyes; and he'd look over at her every once in a while, trying to look at her while trying to drive.  
Serena blushed and looked to one side, Gosh, I wish he would stop looking at me, She thought, I wear he knows all of my weak spots...  
Serena was relived when they made it to the school; Darien took her hand to help her get out of the car. Serena wondered if she was going to experience this side of Darien more often.  
Once they walked in, many heads turned around to see them, they made a great couple. Once a slow song started, Darien took her out to the dance floor.  
Serena breathed out a sigh and rested her head on Darien's chest; anybody could tell that they were madly in love with each other.  
"Hey, Serena!" Mina's voice came from behind them, "I saw you and Darien come in, so I thought I'd come and see you!"  
"Are you ready to tell us who your date is?"  
"Well...."  
Just then, a boy with sandy blond hair walked up to Mina and handed her a drink. Serena saw Darien's eyes lit up with recognition.  
"Hey Anthony, how's it going?" Darien said, reaching out to shake his hand. "Nothing much." Anthony said back.  
After meeting with the rest of the girls and their guys, Serena spotted Andrew setting in a chair by a corner. She nudged Darien and then motioned over to Andrew. Darien gave her a do-I-have-to look and sighed. Serena nodded and pushed him over to Andrew.  
"Uh, Hi Andrew." Darien said, trying to make a conversation. Andrew just grunted.  
"Look, I'll just make this quick. I'm sorry that I yelled at you a day before yesterday, I was just upset about the trip tomorrow." Andrew grunted again.  
Darien was starting to get angry with him again.  
"If you don't want to talk, fine! But you'll be sorry when I go away for a month and you won't see me!" Darien turned around and started to walk away, but Andrew's voice stopped him. "No Dare, it was my fault."  
Darien turned back around.  
"No Andrew it's my fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Both of them stopped and started laughing.  
Serena watched as she sat with her friends, everything was going to be all right.  
The DJ put on another slow song and Darien walked back over to Serena.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked.  
Serena blushed but took his hand; yes, a dance to remember.  
"Darien," Serena whispered, "Do you really have to go?"  
Darien knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yes."  
They stopped talking and Darien kissed her forehead. He didn't ever want to leave her.  
Suddenly, the music stopped, and the DJ announced, "It's time to count down to midnight!"  
As every second passed, Serena knew her life would change forever. 10... 9... 8... Serena felt her eyes fill with tears as Darien laced their hands together. One tear escaped. 7... 6... 5... Darien looked at her and brushed away her tears, it pained him to see her hurt in any kind of way. 4... 3... 2... Darien pulled her closer to him; he could feel her tears soak through his shirt. 1... Serena pulled away from Darien, and ran; ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody's voice ripped through Serena's heart, she'll never be the same again. "Serena, wait!" Darien's voice called out to her, but she didn't stop, "WAIT!!!" He ran after her. Her legs carried her to the park, where she tripped and fell, but Darien caught her. He pulled her as close as he could to his body. "Hey Serena, don't cry." His voice was soothing. They stayed there until Darien had dried all of her tears, reluctantly; Darien had to take her home. After the drive to Serena's house, Darien walked her to her door. He put a note in her hand. "Don't open it until you're safe inside your room." Serena nodded. "Goodnight, my Princess." "Goodnight, Darien." They kissed, and then Darien walked back to his car, and drove off. After showering, changing, and in her room, Serena opened the note that Darien gave her: Hey Sere,  
I'll pick you up around 8:30 tomorrow to go to the airport. Sweet dreams and I hope that you feel better about all of this.  
Always and Forever,  
Darien  
  
Serena refolded the note and stuck it into her dresser drawer. She turned off her bedroom light and lay down on her bed. Darien, She thought, Why do you have to leave me? She cried into the night... 


	4. One Last Kiss

This is the last chapter of Part Two! I still have writer's block on the third part so it might be a while before the first chapter's done. So be patient and enjoy this last chapter, and, guess what, review!!!  
  
Chapter Four- One Last Kiss  
(Day after New Year's Day)  
  
Serena woke up at 8:00 the next morning, and then realized that Darien would be there in 30 minutes.  
Serena quickly slipped into her school uniform and put her hair into pigtails. By the time she got done, Darien pulled up, and Serena got in the car with him. Through the entire drive, Serena didn't say anything to Darien; she was afraid she might cry again. She was moments away from busting out anyway.  
When they got there, Serena saw Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Anthony, Greg, Chad and Ken waiting for them.  
After Darien parked, Serena immediately opened her door and ran over to her friends; they all hugged her.  
One by one, each of the guys and gals talked to Darien alone. Finally, it was Serena's turn.  
"Serena, before you say anything, I want you to know that I'll only be gone a month."  
Serena couldn't hold it any longer.  
"Oh Darien," She sobbed, "Don't make it harder to say goodbye."  
Darien hugged her.  
"Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it."  
"Flight number 626, going to the USA, is boarding, first call."  
"That's my plane, Serena."  
"Please come back, I'll miss you."  
"Serena, I'll never break your heart."  
"Second call for flight 626, second call."  
Serena hugged him tightly.  
"Last call for flight 626, Last call."  
Darien handed her a package, "Don't open it until my plane takes off." "I Love You, Darien." "I Love You Too."  
Darien kissed her passionately, picked up his bags, and walked towards the gate. He never looked back, afraid he would change his mind about leaving Serena for a month.  
Serena watched Darien's plane take off, a tear fell down her cheek.  
Serena opened the box, and inside was a ring, the gem was purple. Inside the gem was a crescent moon. Serena slides the ring onto her marriage finger.  
As she looked at it, Serena saw her first name on one side of the gem, and Darien's last name one the other: Serena Chiba. For the first time in 3 days, Serena smiled.  
Serena looked up at the clear blue sky; her friends were behind her for any comfort if she started to cry. Another tear escaped down her cheek but all she said was,  
"I Do."  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
